happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Party Freak
Party Freak is a fanon character of HTF. Character bio Party Freak is a pale purple ring-tailed lemur. Hence his name, he enjoys parties and has a very wild and crazy personality. Invited or not, he may show up at any party that has loud music, lots of food, and dancing. Even when not at parties, he acts like he is, in fact he often dances when he moves. He may also flirt with girls on occasion. He listens to very loud music, and thus is considered a bane to characters like Mono. But his most significant trait is that he regularly gets himself drunk, explaining the red lampshade on his head. With his love of parties, especially when drunk, he can cause major calamities. Episodes Starring Roles #Turn It Up #Shake It Up #Loosen Up #Corpse Party #Birthday Party Freak #Hangover in There Featuring Roles #Life's a Party #Pieces and Serenity #Triple Dog Dare Ya #Last Friday Night #Don't "Wake Me Up Inside" #Project Girly #Doesn't make Zen to Me #Story of Dimwit #Toothy's Roadtrip #Win Me Over #Christmassacre #Juicy Ride Appearances #Sheep of Trouble #Sea of Blood #Lucky Pig! #Small Fry #Disco Night #Cracker Land Part 2 #Something in the Way You Spook #Dodgemauled Deaths #Turn It Up: Crushed by Elliott's bed. #Life's a Party: Dies in explosion. #Pieces and Serenity: Crashes into tree. #Triple Dog Dare Ya: Neck snapped by Pierre. #Last Friday Night: Killed by Ramsey. #Don't "Wake Me Up Inside": Electrocuted. #Shake It Up: Impaled by multiple bottles. #Loosen Up: Died in a fire. #Doesn't make Zen to Me: Beheaded. #Story of Dimwit: Cut in half by Lumpy. #Lucky Pig!: Beaten to death (Debatable and off screen) #Corpse Party: Falls into an incenorater. #Toothy's Roadtrip: Died in an explosion. #Disco Night: Killed by glass shards (only in dream). #Cracker Land Part 2: Crushed by the mosquito. #Birthday Party Freak: Roasted and burnt to ashes. #Win Me Over: Smashed by the wrecking ball, along with everyone else. #Hangover in There: Crushed by the house. #Christmassacre: Stabbed by icicles. #Something in the Way You Spook: Killed off-screen. #Dodgemauled: Crushed by an arcade machine. Injuries #Project Girly: Face cut by glass. #Disco Night: Legs break off (only in dream). #Christmassacre: Crushed by an ice sculpture, half his face torn off and choked by tinsel. Kill count *Mono - 1 ("Turn It Up") *Cuddles - 1 ("Life's a Party") *Mime - 1 ("Life's a Party") *Russell - 2 ("Life's a Party", "Birthday Party Freak") *Nutty - 2 ("Life's a Party", "Birthday Party Freak") *Harty - 1 ("Life's a Party") *Giggles - 1 ("Life's a Party") *Petunia - 1 ("Life's a Party") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Life's a Party") *Dj - 1 ("Life's a Party") *Cubey - 1 ("Life's a Party") *Chuckles - 1 ("Pieces and Serenity") *Squawkie - 1 ("Pieces and Serenity") *Cloudy - 1 ("Project Girly") *Shepard - 1 ("Sheep of Trouble") *Pop - 1 ("Toothy's Roadtrip") *Toothy - 1 ("Toothy's Roadtrip" along with Pop) *Queen - 1 ("Toothy's Roadtrip" along with Pop) *Raymond - 1 ("Toothy's Roadtrip" along with Pop) *Sickly - 1 ("Toothy's Roadtrip" along with Pop) *Flaky - 1 ("Toothy's Roadtrip" along with Pop) *Swindler - 1 ("Toothy's Roadtrip" along with Pop) *Josh - 1 ("Birthday Party Freak") *Stacy - 1 ("Birthday Party Freak") *Superspeed - 1 ("Birthday Party Freak") Trivia *He has annoying habits of turning on his radio too high and showing up at parties uninvited. *Despite his behaviour, he rarely throws his own parties. *He was originally grey with a pink lampshade. *He is often mistaken for a Nutty-sue because of his behaviour when drunk. On the contrary, he is more sane than Nutty, though still less sane than most characters. Gallery Party Freak Trading Card.png|Party Freak's Trading Card Corpse party.png|Party Freak parties down Turn it up.png|Mono is disturbed by PF's music (and/or dancing) Shake it up.png|PF with other dance fanatics Party tent.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primates Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Season 33 Introductions Category:Annoying characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Crazy Characters Category:Lemurs Category:More kills than deaths